


Le Cauchemar d'une Mariée (A Bride's Nightmare)

by anlily_ll



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlily_ll/pseuds/anlily_ll
Summary: A venerable bride sheds tears by a time forsakened vanity, cobwebs her delicate veil and wilted flowers her bouquet. She wails a song of misery, her sorrow echoing throughout an empty mansion.An apparition of a young man haunts a mirror, a marriage that never commenced.A tragic tale of a cursed mansion and a cursed bride.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Le Cauchemar d'une Mariée (A Bride's Nightmare)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Disney World's Haunted Mansion/ Disneyland's Phantom Manor! Can you spot the Easter eggs from the rides in it?

A venerable bride sheds tears by a time forsakened vanity, cobwebs her delicate veil and wilted flowers her bouquet. She wails a song of misery, her sorrow echoing throughout an empty mansion. 

An apparition of a young man haunts a mirror, a marriage that never commenced. 

A tragic tale of a cursed mansion and a cursed bride. 

* * *

Our tale begins with two lovestruck youths: one handsome lad with proud features and his partner, a beautiful lady with a vivacious spirit. They were to wed at the Ravenswood Mansion, a mansion of prestige and history many admire. The gothic estate welcomes the couple with its regal and antique charm. A pair of gargoyles guard the entrance, their grotesque scowls starkly contrast the bright flowers blooming by the lawns. A beautiful mansion indeed, worthy for a couple to enjoy their honeymoon together.. 

  
  


“Mon tresor, what do you think?” Rook kisses the back of his bride’s hand, a smile gracing his lips. 

“It’s beautiful, Rook,” She grins from ear to ear. 

As her eyes scan at the beautiful Ravenswood Mansion, she can feel a chill shivering down her spine. It was like she was being watched, but by who? The warmth of Rook’s arms on her waist put her at ease.. Yet, why did she feel uneasy? She shook off this feeling and kept her smile on lock. 

Was it the mansion, or was it the sheer nervousness of preparing the wedding with Rook by her side? The young bride hoped for the latter as she walked through the threshold of the mansion. Yet, this very mansion holds many secrets she has yet to know and would soon be her demise.. 

A phantom materializes somewhere in the darkness. It studies the couple from afar, a sinister smirk curving its lips. A young handsome man and a beautiful bride, a perfect target for hauntings.

* * *

  
  


By day, Rook and his wife-to-be settle in the mansion. They waltz about in the foyer, carefree smiles at their lips. 

“We’re going to get married, my love!” Rook kisses his future wife on the lips. “Soon, the venue will be full of our wonderful guests and family! Can you see it?” 

She smiles, also envisioning this wonderful thought. Just the very thought of her being in a wedding dress, greeted by friends and family, as she walks the aisle with her groom brings a smile at her lips. Oh, how she can’t wait for that day to come. 

“I love you, Rook,” 

“I love you too,  ma princesse.” 

* * *

MIdnight had come by a dark and stormy night. (Y/n) sits alone in the expanse of her room, reading a novel amidst of a storm. Her lone silhouette in a white silk slip, an image of innocence and cherubic charm by a weak candlelight flickering from a candelabra. 

A flash of lightning strikes upon the earth with a vengeance followed by rumbling thunder. The pandemonium from outside brings unrest to the mansion: rattling windows, creaking wood, an ambiance one could dub as eerie and horrifying.. 

Many rumors in the area claim a guttural scream was heard from the mansion on that dark and stormy night. They weren’t sure who screamed that night, only a sliver of knowledge of an engaged couple settling down in that mansion.

“Rook?”

Silence. 

Wood creaks beneath the bride’s bare feet. Chilling laughter echoes throughout the mansion, another flash of lightning. She froze - she never heard such laughter with evil and malice.. Whatever it was, she feared for the worst.. 

She passed by portraits, portraits of the estate’s previous inhabitants depicting their mortal, corruptible selves. What one can note from the portraits is its history: a proud family who struck gold at the Thunderbird Mountain, a handsome son who never wedded, and a lonesome widow whose beauty never seemed to age. 

Lightning flashes once again, this time revealing the true nature of the portraits. Grotesque as they were beautiful, one could witness the truth of its downfall: mother and father dead from an unprecedented earthquake, an unhappy marriage and a melancholic funeral for a deceased wife. What could this be? One would wonder.. 

The widower’s portrait stands out of all the portraits. The sheer lightning revealed something damning that brought a chill to the bride-to-be’s spine. 

A sinister smirk can be seen upon the widower’s lips, a malicious light in his eyes. The beautiful man in this portrait - _Vil_ _Schoenheit_ from the plaque - had a grace that the bride will never have, a beauty in his alluring violet eyes, golden blonde hair tied in a braid and an unnerving poise.The bride can glimpse an axe, a missing wedding band, and a picture of the previous partner by a rustic piano. Any sign of color vanishes from her face. 

“Rook?” 

Everything about this mansion seemed so cold and haunting all of the sudden. A pitiful image: a bride, all alone, in her white silk slip and candelabra. It would only be a matter of time before she realizes.. 

“Rook?” 

_ Please answer _ .. She pleads. Every step felt cold to the touch, the candles flickering ever so weakly by her hand. Was she becoming delirious? The howling wind and thundering madness came as growls and wailing voices from outside? Did anyone warn the couple of any creatures lurking in the shadows? 

Lightning struck once more, a maniacal cackle echoing throughout the mansion. 

The poor bride’s heart dropped a million leagues under, a chill unfathomable clutches her body to a stand still. 

_ No.  _

She wanted to sob, hoping that it was all a bad dream, a fabrication of her imagination; the haunting picture of a familiar ghost, the beautiful man whom she saw in the portrait corridor, and her beloved.. Her husband-to-be.. This couldn’t be happening. How could this happen before their own wedding out of these days? 

Darkness permeates the Ravenswood Mansion. What was a beautiful estate borne by the wealth of a bourgeoisie family had been tainted by a torrid past. 

A family fortune fallen by a tragic earthquake, a marriage marred by a husband’s lust for beauty, a cursed mansion.. 

* * *

A venerable bride sheds tears by a time forsakened vanity, cobwebs her delicate veil and wilted flowers her bouquet. She wails a song of misery, her sorrow echoing throughout an empty mansion. What a shame, her groom never came to her.. A molding wedding cake, the dead whispers of love, an aging bride.. Did she have to see that damning scene? That beautiful ghost of  _ Vil Schoenheit  _ cackles in her mirror. Recalling that scene was horrid, but her love blinds her - she will marry her beloved. With a whispered “I do” as her last words before the ghost, the bride slips off to a marriage in the afterlife. 

Yet, Rook and his beloved bride aren’t the only ones who suffered from this tragedy: many who had lost their lives from the earthquake and endured the curse of the mansion also haunted the halls, all 999 happy haunts and grisly ghosts. 

Any guest is welcome to the Ravenswood Mansion. Your Ghost Host awaits for you to start the tour of the home. Alas, you’re in time for an undead wedding of a lifetime. Hurry along, for the marriage of Rook Hunt and his wife is about to start. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to read more, check out my Tumblr blog at serenity-wonders!


End file.
